Acceleration of SUGURI
|-|AoS = |-|AoSX = |-|AoSXHD = Acceleration of SUGURI is a single player and multiplayer video game developed by Orange_Juice. The game is a direct sequel to SUGURI, but unlike the previous game, if features a duel-style shoot'em'up method of play. Matches consists of two characters fighting to deplete the health bar of the opposing character, with the player controlling one of the characters. Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition is the expansion to Acceleration of SUGURI, adding new characters and two story modes. The expansion was developed by Orange_Juice and published by Rockin' Android, who bundled the original game with the X-Edition. Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition HD is an HD standalone version which includes the content of both Acceleration of SUGURI and Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition. The game was developed by Orange_Juice and published by Rockin' Android and Daybreak Game Company (formerly Sony Online Entertainment Inc.).Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition HD Website __TOC__ Release *''Acceleration of SUGURI'' was released in Japan on August 13th, 2006 during the third day of Comiket 70 and was the 3rd game developed by Orange_Juice.Comiket 70 - Doujin Game Day *''Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition'' was released in Japan on December 31st, 2006 during the third day of Comiket 71.Comiket 71 - Doujin Game Day The game serves as an expansion pack to Acceleration of SUGURI, adding new characters and a story mode. The game and its expansion were published by Rockin' Android for a western release through the SUGURI Perfect Edition bundle on June 30th, 2009.SUGURI Perfect Edition details *''Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition HD'' was the product of a collaboration between Rockin' Android and Daybreak Game Company (formerly Sony Online Entertainment Inc.) and it was released onto the PlayStation Network on February 15th, 2011.Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition HD WebsiteAcceleration of SUGURI X-Edition HD PlayStation Store Page The game features the content of both Acceleration of SUGURI and its expansion with an updated interface and a different artstyle for graphics. Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition HD was eventually ported onto PC through Steam on July 1st, 2014.Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition HD Steam Page Plot Acceleration_of_SUGURI/Falling_Wonder|Falling Wonder Acceleration_of_SUGURI/Pudding_Deity|Pudding Deity Setting In Acceleration of SUGURI, the matches take place inside a circular airborne fighting arena. Characters cannot leave the arena and are bounded inside the arena. Moving along the edge of the arena drains the character's hyper meter. Eleven selectable stages animate the background of the arena stage, with most of these stages being based off of stages from SUGURI. Story-wise, the overall setting of the game takes place in the same setting as SUGURI. The inhabitants of the spaceship from the previous game have now settled on the Earth, coexisting with the natives. Despite being a playable character, the game takes place before she wakes up and meets Suguri and Hime in Sora. This is supported by the fact that she does not have any speaking lines outside of extras, so Sora simply serves as a sneak peak into Orange_Juice's future game. Characters Acceleration of SUGURI features the Shifu brand that was introduce in SUGURI along with Suguri and Sora. Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition brought 3 additional characters and 2 new variations of Suguri into the game. Game Features *Hybrid shoot-’em-up/fighting game *Multiple usable and unlockable characters *Two story modes available through the X-Edition *Local and online-IP multiplayer *Optional redrawn HD graphics with the HD edition System Requirements :System requirements are only for reference. Actual performance may vary. Official Add On 1 add-on has been released for Acceleration of SUGURI, which is music from the game.acceleration of SUGURI sound track *Hoshi no Kakera ~acceleration of SUGURI sound track~ Videos Acceleration of SUGURI Japanese Trailer Acceleration of SUGURI English Trailer Acceleration of Suguri X-Edition- Official PS3 Trailer Gallery AoSCover.png|The official cover for Acceleration of SUGURI AoSXCover.png|The official cover for Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition AoSX Western Cover.png|The official cover for Acceleration of SUGURI X-Edition HD AoSMenu.png|The main menu AosHDMenu.png|The main menu in HD AoSStageSelect.png|Stage Selection AoSSuguriHime.png| and conversing AoSMatchStart.png|Start of a match AosHDMatchStart.png|Start of a match in HD AoSFight.png| fighting with AoSHDFight.png| fighting with in HD AoSResults.png|Results of a match AoSHDResults.png|Results of a match in HD References Category:Series/Games